I Ship Us Too
by Your Fellow Thespian
Summary: Brandon and Nikki One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid Brandon's point of View


Dork diaries one shot

I ship us too

Rated T because I'm paranoid

dd7 spoilers

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I sat in my room looking down at a picture of a brunette with emerald green eyes. She was laughing and had dogs climbing all over her. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I sighed and leaned back in my bed holding the picture up for me to look at. I let it drop from my hands and land on my chest. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking only of her. Nikki.

Her eyes and how they gleamed with happiness whenever she saw me. It made me ecstatic to know I had that effect on her. I closed my eyes, remembering what I had done earlier...

I had kissed her.

That's right

I kissed Nikki Maxwell.

No I'm not talking about the listening party. I mean I actually kissed her earlier today. Nobody else around. I smiled and went over the events of today- well actually yesterday seeing as it's past midnight- in my head

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I was walking down the hall when I saw Nikki leaning against her locker, writing in her diary while being forced to listen to Mackenzie going on about her outdated clothes and stupid hair style. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Now I would stand up to Mackenzie but I know Nikki can handle it. I do try to walk over whenever I see her being rude so I can save her from Mackenzie's endless insults. So I walked over to where Mackenzie was now putting on about a million layers of lip gloss.

She must have seen me in her mirror because she suddenly turned around and smiled flirtatiously while twirling her finger in her hair. "Hey Brandon," she said. Nikki looked up from her diary and quickly stood up from the lockers and gave me that big dorky smile of hers. I smiled back and said hi. Then since I was feeling exceptionally confident today I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

She seemed to stiffen for a moment in surprise before giggling and wrapping her arms around my neck. I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent before pulling away from her, realizing what I had done and blushing at her. Her face was flushed a deep crimson red. "Hi," she said bashfully. I smiled and was about to respond when Mackenzie came between us still twirling her hair. "Hey you wanna see a movie with me Saturday. We could see a romantic movie and spend the whole ti-" I cut her off not wanting to hear what she was about to say. "Um, no thanks Mackenzie," I said. She opened her mouth to protest but I stepped around her to talk to Nikki. I rolled my eyes and Nikki giggled.

"Walk to bio with me?" I asked hopefully. She blushed and nodded. I smiled relieved and took ahold of her hand, intertwining our fingers. I pulled her with me through the halls. Where was all this confidence coming from today? When I looked over at Nikki she had a small smile on her face that made my heart melt.

As we walked to Class I swung our hands between us causing Nikki to laugh really loudly. A few people were watching and whispering and at one point I could've sworn I heard somebody yell, "BRANIKKI FOREVER!" Nikki and I looked over at each other confused. During class, Nikki and I spent the whole time passing notes and stifling our laughter, earning a few glares from the teacher in which we mumbled our sorries only to continue once she turned her attention away.

'So what do you think that whole 'Branikki forever!' Thing was about?'

I chuckled and shook my head about to write that I had no idea, only to realize. I felt my eyes widen and smiled. Nikki looked at me confused before I wrote down my answer.

'That's our names combined BRANdon and nIKKI!'

I gave her the note and her face took on the same expression mine held when I realized. She looked up at me, eyebrows creased as if asking why. I just shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'who knows?'

She smiled and turned her head to the teacher who was now writing notes on the board. After class I walked with her back to her locker so she could get lunch. We walked back to the lunch room still hand-in-hand, blushing profusely. We walked up to table nine, where Chloe and Zoey were staring at us. Nikki and I sat down, taking our hands from each other to unpack our lunches.

"Hey do you guys know anything about Branikki?" Nikki suddenly asked. Chloe's eyes widened and Zoey choked on her milk for a moment. "Brandon and I were walking to bio together when somebody yelled 'Branikki forever!' Or something," she said looking at her two friends in confusion, "we figured out it was our names put together but..." She trailed off.

"Umm well..." Chloe said nervously. Did she actually know about this? Zoey coughed nervously and opened her mouth to speak but all she could get out was a stutter.

Nikki and I exchanged a glance. That's when Marcus and Theo sat down next to Chloe and Zoey.

"Hey Marcus, do you know what Branikki is?" I asked Marcus trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh it's yours and Nikki's ship name," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Both Nikki and I gaped at him.

"We have a ship name?!" Nikki and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Theo said, "See people have been placing bets on whether you would end up with Mackenzie or N-" he was cut off by Zoey placing a hand over his mouth, giving him a look that clearly said 'shut up!'

"Um, I have to go," Nikki stuttered nervously. "Do you want me to go with you?" I tried to ask but she was gone before I could say 'me.' I looked up at my four friends staring at me. I just shook my head and stood up. I walked to my locker and put away my lunch before heading over to Nikki's locker where she stood writing furiously in her diary. "Um Nikki?" I asked.

She looked up and quickly closed her diary, standing up straight.

"H-hi Brandon," she stuttered out. I bit my lip and walked over next to her and leaned on a locker just staring at her. She looked back before sighing and leaning against her locker and sliding down into a sitting position while running her hand through her hair. I let my eyes follow her down before sliding down myself and bumping my knee playfully against hers. She looked up and I gave her a big, bright, goofy smile. She giggled and smiled back.

"So apparently people 'ship' us," I said using air-quotes around the word ship. She sighed and rolled her eyes, letting them land on me, "yup," she said popping the 'p'

I nodded and looked in front of me having a mental battle. Then I decided that I should tell her. I mean I had to tell her eventually. So I chose that moment.

I took a deep breath before looking at her. "Well actually... I ship us too," I said nervously, hoping she understood and wouldn't find it stupid or cheesy. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. She stiffened as I brought my hands to hold her upper-arms. After a few moments she seemed to relax and wrapped her arms around my neck. She smiled under my lips as I placed my hands at her waist. Our lips moved together in harmony and love. One of her hands clutched onto the sleeve of my shirt, the other tangled it's way into my hair. I moved my head to deepen the kiss. As we sat on the floor of the school kissing, I felt millions of emotions coursing throughout my body. I didn't care that we were in the middle of the hallway. Nikki shifted in my arms and placed her legs so she was sitting on my lap. She gently pushed me back against the locker. I felt myself smiling as I ran my hands up and down her back,slowly before gently pulling away.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment catching our breath. I took by hand from where it was placed on her back to rub her cheek softly. I leaned in to kiss her again but didn't get the chance as we heard the warning bell ring to say it was five minutes to the end of lunch. She slowly untangled herself from me and stood on her feet. She held out her hand and helped me stand up as a few people started to walk down the hall. Hopefully none of them seeing what had just taken place.

"Sooo... Um.." She said awkwardly. I chuckled, "You wanna go on a date with me?" I asked, biting my lip. She stared at me for a moment before nodding, "I'd love to!" She said, her green eyes sparkling. I smiled and pressed my lips against hers again not caring that a few people were around. When I pulled away Nikki and I both smiled each other.

She giggled and spoke saying something that made us both burst out laughing, "I ship us too."


End file.
